TWD Luke X Reader
by Ria'sImagination.XX
Summary: Rianna and Luke, need to survive of love. Their love gives them enough strength to fight their way through it Rated M for Violence, Swearing and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_I sat in my university class beside my best friend Luke Porter, we'd became friends the first day we met and from that we'd always sit together in our classes. His best friend Nick would come round some days and we got along too it was always nice to have friends around whilst I was stuck in my stupid room with these cunts that I hated to be exacted there was 8 of them. During our lessons we'd talk and he'd slip a bit of flirting in there if you'd ask me, It was no mystery that I liked him._

 _The day the outbreak happened we were getting out from the swimming pool in our local pool and we had just finished getting dressed, in different cubicles of course. Our bags went over our shoulders as we walked to his uncles farm, Nicks uncles but we all called him uncle Pete he was so welcoming. By the time we got there our hair was dry and of course mine was wavy as usual, we walked to the gate as we both raced in over to Nick who was sitting on a hay bale, a 20 year old, 21 year old and of course me who was 20 along with Nick, we all helped Pete around the farm, Luke and Nick would always chase me with something disgusting._

 _Circling the farm I stopped at a tree where I heard moaning and growling. Luke and Nick were yet to find me, my name being called from every corner of the farm, I set foot further until I was rudely stopped by something grabbing my ankle at first I thought it was Nick or Luke, but when I turned around it was the most vile thing I saw trying to chomp my foot off while others started walking and limping towards me scaring the living daylights out of me all I could do was scream for help. Soon alerted I was found by Luke, Nick and Pete who brought his gun, tears dripping down my cheeks as I tried to kick it away. The three men fought them off as Luke grabbed my hand and brought me in the barn, throwing my backpack at me he through knives, water bottles ect for me to put into the bag before all three of us went running off._

 **3'd person**

Rianna, Nick and Luke sat along the side of a building their legs dangling off like strings, they sat watching the world before them crumble into tiny pieces saved by the lurkers who were slowly taking over. Rianna and Luke were very close in a way that could almost be a relationship but Luke was to scared to ask so he bottled it up, as did Rianna but she was embarrassed to tell him, but Nick was suspicious.

The lurkers disappeared to the corners of the street as the trio made their way through stopping at a supermarket. They had put all their strength in pulling the door down to be greeted by a group of lurker "Shit" Nick had whispered under his breath as they all ran their way to the cabin they found empty in the woods

 **Rianna's POV**

We made our way back as we all through ourselves onto a piece of furniture, two broken arm chairs and a torn in half sofa, plopping ourselves on one of them we all caught our breath "We can't just sit here" I admitted standing up, I was tired but I was not getting eaten "What?" The boys asked in sync "I'm not staying here just to get trapped our eaten, plus we're low on food" I lifted my backpack over my shoulders "Luke go with her" Nick put his hat over his face "I'm too tired" he added as Luke picked up his machete, we both looked at the door "Take care, don't get eaten!" I shouted closing the door.

The trip was quiet "Your too quiet Luke, what's wrong?" I asked, Luke had been too quiet lately "Nothing, just... thinking" He tried to tell me "Your lying" I knew he was "It's kinda annoying me, you used to be so chatty, I liked it that way" I admitted, "Ria just, I'm trying to get this through my head" He tried to hide it as I just sighed "I'm just worried, that's all" I walked a bit behind him, there was something wrong and I couldn't get my head round it,

I sped up as we were almost there, "Through this window" Luke informed me as he ducked through, moving in we saw that surprisingly there was still food on the shelf, after walking down the aisles and clearing the I walked over to Luke "Y'know we're not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong" I stood in front of him hands over my chest, "Ria, Let's just go" he tried to move, until I pushed him back with my hand "Luke..." I spoke sternly as he sighed "Fine" he brought his hand to his face "I love you" he admitted "I do more"


	2. Luke's new girlfriend 2

After those words, let's just say we had a 'break'. We walked home still a bit too happy with each other,

"Didn't know you could move like that" He teased as I whacked him on the arm "You loved it" I joked as I started to speed up "Nick's gonna kill us" I said as I started jogging "Ria, relax we don't have carver on our tails" He tried to calm me down, "Don't mention him" I spoke sternly I turned my back for a second the next I knew I was on the floor crying as a blanket covered my body. But that's that it has to be forgotten. The twigs snapped under our boots as we made our way 'home', that sturdy house was not going to hold "Almost there" I informed him, the house was like a ten minute walk, me and Luke used to walk 30 minutes to Pete's farm in our spare time. Sadly Pete is gone, he died a brave man protecting us.

We walked the cobble path way to the place we were staying in, we had our hands together, the crows flew over our heads they're very rare these days. I started to softly swing our hands as Luke moaned in annoyance I stopped, he walked quietly for the rest of the journey, walking into another forest he slouched "We walked the long way" into another forest he slouched "We walked the long way" he complained "Well if your not being annoying we could fix that" I winked as he smirked down to me, I started running "race ya!" I said running for a log that was placed at the top of the small hill.

Luke got up and we both saw a campsite, we walked through it looking round at first obviously. Everything was empty, I walked to a box full of possessions, clothes, blood, empty food cans and a picture of the family. I set it down and looked at the clothes, I emptied the box, there was a black hoodie, scarves, a jumper that would fit Luke and jeans. "Luke? Come here please" I asked as he walked over, I picked up the jumper "Try this on please? It's getting cold" I persuaded, "There's a hoodie that's my size, jeans that might fit Nick and four scarves!", I exclaimed "Fine, but as long as you get something over that tank top" He was right, I was wearing a tank top from the first day of the apocalypse and I had nothing over it, both boys had offered me their shirts or jumpers but I politely declined. I nodded and through the hoodie over my head, it's too baggy but it'll do. Luke had already got it on and it fits perfectly "Let's go"

We walked a bit past the camp before we heard muffled screams and struggling, I started running. The struggling got louder as he took the lurkers head right off, I saw it was a little girl "Take her I'll get them off our backs, we'll have to go to Carlos'" I explained killing the lurkers with my knife, I ran to catch up "Is she okay?" I asked jogging with Luke "Yeah, she's hanging in there" he answered smiling down to her, "What's your name?" He asked as she stirred "Cle-Clem- Clementine" she finally answered "Poor thing," I looked at her "I'm Luke, This beauty here is my girlfriend Rianna, Ria for short" he smiled as I made a weird face to her making her smile softly "We've got a doctor at our camp he'll take a look at y-!" Luke through her out of his hands "LUKE!" I screamed picking her up "She's bit! Fuck Ria, get back!" He commanded "It was a dog" she pleaded looking at me "Let me see Clem" I said "Can I call you that?" I asked as she nodded rolling up her sleeve, it looked like it hurt "I'm no doctor but that's not a lurker bite Luke" I looked at him as she rolled her sleeve back up, I went to pick her up but Luke snapped and said to let her walk.

We sat in the house, they locked Clem in the shed and Nick was here. I was mad at him, he was talking about how he found her and he dropped her, I walked across to Becca "Men..." I looked back as they all continued talking "Tell me about it" she rolled her eyes as I smiled "Bec can I tell you a secret?" I said as she nodded, "me and...Luke, um, slept together" whispering the last part she stood in shock "he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, but I don't know what's going to happen between us" I said as she nodded, "like, what if im pregnant?" I said with tears in my eyes "I'm not ready for this" I said fanning my eyes, she held out her arms as I sniffed hugging her as tears ran down my cheeks, being careful not to hit her stomach I looked at her "You'll be fine, also did you find any... y'know?" She asked as I nodded pointing to my bag which he had through condoms in.

I sat on the counter looking through the crack in the blinds, I soon felt a presence beside me I shifted my views and saw Luke smiling at me, he was placed in between my legs, the same height as me "What?" I asked smiling "You" he said smiling back, "Did you tell them?" I asked he nodded his head no "I told Becca, about us" his smile shrank, "She's happy for us don't worry" I said placing a kiss on his forehead. "Just tell them in your own time" I said sitting down, "Well me, and everyone are going out fishing so wanna come?" He asked holding my hands "I'll stay here, to guard the place" I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he walked away.

They were gone for ages so I decided to lay down, just for a while. My eyes were getting droopy and everything went black...

I woke up to slight shaking, "Ria, wake up" someone whispered in my ear, "5 more min-" I was cut off by Clem's scream?! I shot straight up and ran over before anyone could lift anything, I through the doors open and saw Clem hitting a lurker in the face with a hammer, and her bite was stitched up. "Jesus kid's strong..." Pete whispered, "She stole from us!" Bec pointed out as I helped Clem up, "Why are you helping the kid?" Nick asked as if I was crazy "You already pointed it out" I said referencing the 'kid'.

Clem was in the house eating doing her stuff as me and Luke sat on the other side of the table, Nick walked in and firstly looked at Clem "Don't start your shit Nick" I said as he sighed "Sorry for being a dick out there,-" he was cut off "You were just protecting your friends I understand" Clem said smiling as she finished up, "Luke can you clean the bowl while I show Clem where she'll sleep" I said getting up and walking the door opening it for Clem, she walked through and smiled, we walked through the living room, and up the stairs where everyone judged us "You can have my room, I'll be sharing with Luke" she looked at me "Thanks for being on my side" I smiled "No problem kiddo, you should probably sleep now" I smiled as she sat on the bed "I wouldn't take your shoes off incase we get ambushed" She nodded in understandment.


End file.
